


Black Hole of Sex

by AlyaBug (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Discussions of sex, Embarrassment, F/M, chatnoir.exe has stopped working, partial reveal, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaBug
Summary: "I’m going to fuck that boy so hard he will literally implode and become a black hole of sex.”What had she just said? Did she just . . . did she just say what he thought she said? He stared at her. She was still gazing dreamily at his advertisement. She was talking about. . . him? She wanted to. . . ? With him? Black hole? Fuck? Implode? Sex? Some of those words were good and some of them were bad. Possibly? He wasn’t sure of anything right now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic that I was thinking of when I wrote [this post.](http://alya-bug.tumblr.com/post/155505080757/i-like-to-think-that-when-marinette-talks-to-alya) The popularity of it made me finish it.

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug lept through the air, throwing her yo-yo at a nearby building and swinging down the street. Every movement she made was so beautiful to him. Snapping to his senses, he vaulted off the roof, following his partner. It had been three and a half years since they started protecting Paris together and he loved every second of it.

He noticed immediately when she stopped, as most of his attention was focused on the way her body moved. She stood frozen, staring at something. 

“My lady?” He asked as he stopped next to her.

She started, a small smiled on her face. He followed her gaze. 

It was a picture of him. Well, him as Adrien. It was a billboard with a picture from a photoshoot last month, advertizing his father’s newest line. He hadn’t realized they were up yet. Frowning, he scrutinized the photograph. He was really tired that day. And hungry, but that went without saying. The shoot felt like it went on forever, but he was fairly satisfied with the results. The makeup and photoshop took care of any signs of the late patrol he had done the previous night and he felt like he was finally able to channel some of the sexiness that the photographers had been asking for. He struggled with the recent change in his image from ‘sweet boy next door’ to a more mature ‘wholesome but sexy’. It messed with the compartmentalizing he had done with the ‘Adrien’ and ‘Chat Noir’ parts of his identity. He didn’t really know how to be ‘sexy’ without acting like Chat. But he thought he had gotten it pretty right.

“I’m going to fuck that boy so hard he will literally implode and become a black hole of sex.” Ladybug’s dreamy voice snapped his attention back to her. 

What had she just said? Did she just . . . did she just say what he thought she said? He stared at her. She was still gazing dreamily at his advertisement. She was talking about. . . him? She wanted to. . . ? With him? Black hole? Fuck? Implode? Sex? Some of those words were good and some of them were bad. Possibly? He wasn’t sure of anything right now. 

Ladybug suddenly turned to look at him and screamed. Actually screamed in his face. He was too stunned by what she had just said to react properly and just stared at her, eyes wide, as she screamed for several seconds. 

“I said that out loud!” She said when the screaming stopped. “I said that out loud. Fuck!” 

Chat vaguely thought that he had only heard her swear a few times before today. 

Ladybug covered her face with her hands. _No, don’t do that._ Chat thought through the haze of _I’m going to fuck that boy so hard he will literally implode and become a black hole of sex._ He liked looking at her face. It was all red now. It matched her suit.

“Can you. . . can you just forget that you heard that?” She muttered, miserably. She sounded really upset.

The idea of his lady in distress made Chat drift back to reality. 

“So.” His voice croaked and he cleared his throat. “So you like him?”

“I am sorry Chat!” She looked up at him, clear distress in her face. “I shouldn’t have said that to you of all people.” 

He was confused for a moment but then he realized that she was talking about his crush on her. And that she, obviously, didn’t know that he was the person she just said she wanted to fuck so hard he would implode. She was worried about hurting his feelings. 

He wasn’t sure what he was feelings but it wasn’t hurt. 

“It is okay, my lady.” He smiled and took her hand. “Don’t worry about it.” He was, of course, still worried about it, but he didn’t want to make her feel needlessly guilty. 

“I am sorry. I just, I saw the billboard and I hadn’t seen this one before and he looks really, really good.” Her voice got briefly deep as she emphasized ‘really, really’ and she glanced back at the advertisement. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his stomach flip at the look on her face. She was attracted to him. Fuck yes.

But why? Was she just a fan? He thought back to his interactions with her as Adrien. He had always felt like there was a flirty atmosphere between them, but he figured that was just wishful thinking. But she was apparently attracted to him. 

“Yeah, uh, he was involved in a couple of Akuma attacks, wasn’t he?” It is always weird to talk about yourself as if you are a different person.

She looked back at him and blushed. “Yeah. That is how I know him.” 

“And you like him?” Chat asked hesitantly.

She hid her face again and nodded. 

“Does he know?” He does now. 

She laughed, unhappily. “No.”

“You should tell him.” What was he saying? He wasn’t really sure what he was doing at this point. “Maybe pay him a special visit.” He raised his eyes suggestively. 

She stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. “I couldn’t do that. It would be weird. Like, what would I do, knock on his window and say ‘Hello citizen! I am here to ride you like a wild stallion!’”

“Hey, it would work on me.” He said. Damn, he loved hearing her say things like that. 

Ladybug laughed and then looked at him curiously. “Why are encouraging me to tell him how I feel? I though you. . . you know.” She gestured vaguely. 

Because he is me. “I just want you to be happy. And if you being happy means riding Adrien Agreste like a wild stallion or making him implode, then I am here to support you.” 

She looked at him quizzically for another moment. “Thank, Chat. You are a good guy.”

Guilt hit him. He just made himself seem like a much nicer person than he actually was. If the guy she was into wasn’t his own civilian identity, there would be no way he would be anything but petty. The Copycat incident all those years back was proof of that.

Ladybug was looking at his picture again. “You know. Maybe I will pay him a visit.” She smiled in a way that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Really?” He was surprised. 

She turned to him, worried. “You don’t think it’s a good idea?”

“No, no, no! It’s a great idea. You should totally do it.” He spoke quickly, before she could decide not to visit him. No way was he giving up that possibility. 

She looked thoughtful. “I think I will. Tomorrow night.” She smiled at him. “Hold me to it!”

“Oh, I will.” What. This was actually happening. He felt like he was floating.

It wasn’t until they finished patrol and he was on his way home that he actually processed what had happened. 

Ladybug said she wanted to have sex with him.

Ladybug was going to visit him tomorrow night. In his room.

Was she expecting to have sex with him? Tomorrow night?

Because. . . he was very much not prepared for that.

Ladybug had probably been with plenty of guys. Not that he thought she was promiscuous or anything but she was so confident and sure of herself and her body and so, so attractive that she probably had her pick of guys. And she was being so explicit about what she wanted to do. Fuck, he was going to embarrass himself. 

And he wasn’t sure he was ready for sex. He had never even really kissed anyone. Yeah, he wanted to do it, but in an abstract way. Really what he wanted was to make out with her a bunch.  
Then eventually have sex with her. 

But she sounded like she actually wanted to sleep with him tomorrow night. 

Would it be stupid to say no? To say he wanted to take things slow because he was an inexperienced virgin and wasn’t ready yet. Would she lose interest in him? 

Reaching his window he slipped inside, detransformed and collapsed on his bed. 

“Plagg! What am I going to do?” He moaned. 

Plagg looked at him and shook his head. “I don’t even want to know.” He zipped over to the cheese stash leaving Adrien alone in his confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette’s head dropped to the desk for the third time in the past hour. She couldn’t focus on classwork, not today.

“You okay?” Alya whispered. “You seem like of out of it today.”

“I’m fine.” She wished she could tell Alya everything. This would be a time when she needed her advice if ever there was one. But it was too risky to tell her inquisitive friend any details of her issue. 

Alya looked skeptical but she let it drop. “He seems pretty out of it, too.” She nodded towards the bench in front of them, towards Adrien. He was currently gazing blankly at his notebook, tapping his pencil in an uneven rhythm. Alya grinned, mischievously. “Did you finally manage to fuck his brains out?” She made a motion implying Adrien’s head exploding. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, unwilling to respond to Alya’s joke. After the previous night she was not very interested in continuing their crude jokes. When she realized she had spoken out loud and saw the look on Chat’s face she wanted to die of embarrassment. She didn’t want to even think about what he must think of her now.

Adrien did look kind of out of it though. Hopefully he was getting enough sleep. Maybe it wasn’t a good night to visit him as Ladybug. He might be sleeping and she didn’t want to bother him. But if she didn’t do it tonight, she would definitely lose her nerve. 

Chat Noir’s suggestion that she visit Adrien as Ladybug was a surprisingly good one. At first she would have dismissed it as being to weird but when she considered it, it actually seemed like a good idea. She couldn’t talk to Adrien as Marinette but she had a lot more confidence as Ladybug. And being able to have a real conversation with him without her anxiety getting in the way would be good for her. She hoped it would encourage her to have more normal conversations with him as Marinette. She knew he didn't hate her. He seemed to want to at least be friends with her. But she had so much anxiety that it make it hard to move their relationship closer. She was sure if she could just knock down that mental break then she would be able to talk to him normally. 

She spent the rest of the school day planning out excuses for her to be visiting him. By the time she was home, she had decided that the simple excuse was best. She would just tell him that she was checking up on people who were targeted by Akuma’s more than once. There had been a handful of Akuma’s that specifically attacked Adrien over the years and she was actually not particularly worried about it, but it was a good excuse. 

The rest of the evening was spent in nervous anticipation. She planned out her introduction multiple times and tried to come up with witty lines while she failed at doing her homework.  
Finally, finally, she determined it was late enough. She transformed and began bounding across rooftops, replaying her planned conversation in her head. Before she even had time to run through her whole introduction, she was at his window. 

She peered inside. She didn’t see him inside. Damn it, maybe he wasn’t here. But the light was on, so maybe. . . .

The door to the bathroom opened and Adrien’s beautiful head poked out. His hair was damp, like had recently come out of the shower and he locked eyes with her. 

She blushed and looked away as he hurried over to open the window.

“L-ladybug!” He stuttered. “Come in!” He was blushing and she felt bad. Was this a bad time? No, she can’t worry about that. She needed her Ladybug confidence.

“Thank you, handsome boy.” She said with what she hoped was a confident smile as she climbed through the window. “Was I interrupting a shower again?”

Adrien ran his hand through his hair and seemed to be surprised that it was wet. His hair was so nice. “Ah, no, it is fine.” He laughed nervously. Why was he so nervous? Was it because of her? The thought made her feel strangely good. “It’s actually my third one today.”

“Your third shower today?” She raised an eyebrow as she leaned confidently against the wall. At least she hoped it was confident looking and not awkward. “Any special occasion?”

Adrien sputtered. “Uh. No, I just. . . since you are here, and, and, I like clean and you and being clean for you and hot, I mean you’re hot, I mean. . . .” He trailed off, his face getting redder as he went on. 

Ladybug smiled at his flustered rambling. But wait, what did he say? “You knew I was coming to visit you?”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Uh. No? I just thought, if you were to just randomly visit me. . . .”

“Chat Noir told you.” Ladybug said, flatly.

Adrien looked away. “No?”

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ that mangy cat.” Ladybug muttered, furious. How dare he? He must have been making fun of her, having a good laugh at her thinking she could have a chance with Adrien. Her face flushed hotly with anger and embarrassment. She thought he was better than that. She knew he was a little immature but this was going too far.

“No!” Adrien exclaimed urgently. 

“That bastard! He was acting all supportive but he was just wanted to make a fool of me!” She seethed. 

“I’m sure that isn’t it!” Adrien told her frantically. “I’m glad he told me! I was so excited to see you!”

“Still! He had no right --!” Her indignant rage was cut off by Adrien pressing his lips against hers.

All of the anger slipped away as she focused on the feeling of his soft lips. For a moment she was too frozen in shock to react and she stiffened. 

Adrien pulled away. “Sorry, I thought --” 

The sight of his flustered red face made her confidence return. Kissing Adrien was beyond her wildest expectations for this evening and she was okay with the way this was going. She grabbed him gently by the collar and pulled him towards her.

This kiss was much better. She didn’t have much experience but she had thought about the theory a lot. A lot. And what they lacked in expertise they made up for with enthusiasm. Their mouths moved clumsily and frantically, mouths opening to taste each other. She wrapped her arms around him and deepening the kiss and he did the same, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt the warmth spread through her body and she thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest. This was amazing.

Suddenly she was broken from her trance by the feeling of a hesitant hand on her left breast. All of her attention suddenly focused on her boob and it felt as if his hand was burning through her suit. She went stiff and a thousand thoughts sped through her head.

It didn’t feel bad. As a matter of fact it felt quite nice. But also not. It was too much. Too overwhelming too fast. She was just getting used to the kissing. She was so not ready for boob touches. The idea of boob touches were nice, but actual boob touches were a bit much at the moment.

She knew she had to tell him to slow down. She was raised to be firm in her boundaries and not let any boy pressure her into anything she didn’t want to do. Even if he is Adrien Agreste. 

Ladybug pulled away from the kiss. “Adrien. Why is your hand there?” She looked down to where his hand still rested on her breast. 

He immediately pulled it away. “I, I thought. . . .” He trailed off. “I t-thought you wanted me to?” His eyes furrowed together in confusion.

She was also confused. “W-why?”

He was becoming visibly distressed and he sat down on the couch. “You said, I mean, Chat said, I mean. . . .”

“Chat said _what_?” 

“Nothing!” He hid his face in his hands. “I just though. . . nevermind. You think I am stupid now.”

Ladybug sat down besides him on the couch beside him, confused yet sympathetic. “I don’t think you are stupid. I’m just really confused.”

Adrien sighed. “I thought that you wanted to visit me and . . . .” He waved a hand vaguely. “You know.”

Ladybug’s jaw dropped. He thought she wanted to have sex with him? Did that mean that he wanted to have sex with her? It must mean that. The thought made her simultaneously happy and completely terrified. Because she definitely wanted to have sex with him. She had fantasized about it probably more than is healthy. She had thought about it in extremely vivid detail. But it was all in theory. And he sounded like he was expecting to have sex tonight. 

Finally she spoke, her mouth dry. “You wanted to . . . .” Saying ‘sex’ was to direct and dispassionate but she didn’t want to use some sort of immature euphemism. “Fuck?” Fuck. That was not what she meant so say! That was far far too direct! Stupid stupid mouth! 

Adrien didn’t seem to notice her distress. He was too busy sputtering and choking. “Uh, no. I mean, yes? I mean. . . I don’t know!” He took a couch pillow and covered his face with it. “I just want you to like me. . . .” He muttered the last bit into the pillow.

“Like you?” Ladybug laughed in shock. “Of course I like you! I like you so much! You are amazing.” 

He looked up from the pillow, his face so earnest and excited that she couldn’t help but smile. “Really?”

“Yes!”

“You don’t just think I am attractive?”

Ladybug blushed. “I mean, yes, but you’re also so kind and smart and wonderful.”

“You’re wonderful!” He exclaimed.

Ladybug’s smile widened. She wasn’t sure what to say so they just smiled at each other. 

She wasn’t sure which one of them initiated the kiss, but it was nice. It was a sweet kiss, tender and soft. They didn’t press themselves together or deepen the kiss to much. They just enjoyed the kiss as it was. No pressure or expectations. Just kissing. There would be time to talk about things later. 

After a while they broke the kiss and smiled at each other. 

“Do you want to play some video games?” Adrien asked hesitantly.

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! The second chapter. I am sorry if it didn't have the sin you may have wanted. But I liked the awkward cuteness. This was supposed to be the last chapter but it feels unfinished so I will probably add another one.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien was giddy. That was the only way to describe it. He had _kissed_ Ladybug! And she _liked him_! It was perfect. 

Despite several embarrassing moments that he was going to be kicking himself for a long time over, it went over better than he could have imagined. All his worries about sex and her just being interested in him for his looks turned out to be unfounded. It actually seemed, somehow, that Ladybug was just as inexperienced as he was. 

He drifted through the school day as if in a dream, his thoughts more on the softness of her lips and the sound of her laugh than his classwork. He brushed off Nino’s curious questions and focused on how wonderful it was to sit on his couch and play video games with the love of his life. She was great at them, of course. She was probably even better than Marinette at Ultimate Mecha Strike IV.

He wasn’t too proud to admit that he also fantasized a bit about the brief touch he got of her breast, even if he regretted the touching. It was so soft and perfect and he hoped he would get to legitimately touch them soon. When they both were comfortable with it, of course. 

“I feel like you are forgetting to consider some things.” Plagg’s voice interrupted his daydreaming. It was the early evening and he was supposed to be working on his homework. But he was just staring at the blank computer screen and smiling.

“Huh?” Plagg had barely spoken to him since that patrol that started it all except to ask for food. Apparently he ‘didn’t deal with lovesick kittens.’

“Ladybug.” Plagg said flatly. When Adrien’s dreamy smile returned he sighed. “You have patrol with her tonight. As Chat Noir.”

Adrien was confused. “Yeah, I know. That isn’t for another hour.”

“She’s pissed at you.”

“What do you me -- oh shit.” In his joy at finally kissing his beloved, he forgot that she seemed quite angry at his alter ego. He wasn’t entirely clear as to what she was angry about as he was kind of wallowing in his own awkwardness at that point in the conversation. “I’ll just tell her that it was a misunderstanding and I wasn’t trying to mess anything up with . . . me or anything. I’ll tell her that I was trying to help.”

“Whatever you say.” Plagg shrugged his little shoulders. “I think this whole thing is going to come back to bite you in the ass.”

“What?” Adrien glared. “No. You’re totally wrong. Everything’s perfect.”

Plagg sat down and popped a large piece of cheese in his mouth. “It’s your funeral.”

“It will be fine.” Adrien shrugged, unconcerned.

 

He didn’t consider that it might not be fine until he saw Ladybug’s face an hour later. 

“You _asshole_!” She yelled as he landed on Eiffel Tower 

“What? What did I do?” he did not expect her to be this angry. Maybe she was mad at something else. 

“You know what, you mangy cat.” she swung her yo-yo and before he realized it he was wrapped in the yoyo and hanging in the air from a beam. He wasn’t going to lie, he was kind of into it. He really needed to explore this bondage kink he had at some point. He put his arousal aside and tried to focus on what Ladybug was saying.

“How fucking dare you? What is wrong with you?” She was yelling at him. He was a terrible person. All he could think was how hot she looked when she was angry. And he had kissed her!

Wait . . . that was probably it. 

“Is this about Adrien?” He asked.

She gave him a look that made him want to hide. It could only be described as withering. “Yes. This is about Adrien.” She suddenly looked sad. “How could you try to mess that up? I thought you were my friend.”

He was snapped out of his admiration of her at the sight of tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes. “I _am_ your friend, Buginette!”

“Don’t call me that!” She snapped. “You lost that privilege when you tried to sabotage my chances with Adrien for your own selfishness.”

“Sabotage? What are you talking about?” Fuck, how was he going to get out of this mess.

“You told him. . . .” She took a deep breath and continued. “You told him I wanted to have sex with him. You jerk. It was so embarrassing.”

Shit. That is what it would look like, isn’t it? “I wasn’t trying to sabotage anything. I just. . . .” He struggled to find an excused but failed. “Anyways, it turned out fine. You kissed him and it is all good, right?”

Her eyes narrowed. “How did you know that?”

Shit. “Adrien told me?” That did not sound as convincing as he hoped.

Ladybug grabbed him by the collar. “You’re lying! What is going on?” She snarled at him. 

“N-nothing! We talk sometimes!” Shitshitshitshit!

“I don’t believe you! Were you spying on me?” Her grip on his collar tightened. A part of his mind noted that if she wasn’t so genuinely angry, he would totally be into this.

“No!” He really didn’t like this dishonesty. He wished he could just tell her the truth. 

“Then what it going on?” Her gaze bore into him in an almost physically painful way.

“He is me!” He blurted. He couldn’t take this anymore.

Her hold on him loosened. “What. . . .?”

“I am him. Adrien. That is my name.” He babbled, wishing he could stuff the words back into his mouth. She didn’t want to know his real identity! 

“You are. . . .” She let go and backed away. “Adrien?”

“Uh, yeah. Adrien Agreste. That’s me.” He blushed at the horrified stare she was giving him. “So, uh, that is how I know . . . stuff.”

Without warning his restraints fell away and he feel hard onto the platform. He looked up to find Ladybug standing over him. He couldn’t decipher the look on her face.

“I am sorry for telling you.” Her face didn’t change. “I know you didn’t want to know, but I just. . . you were so mad. I just blurted it out.” He looked away.

His attention was brought back to Ladybug at the sound of her laughter. She was laughing so hard she was doubled over. 

“My lady?” He asked, concerned. 

“Sorry.” She gasped. “Just. . .” More laughter. “ _You_. Are Adrien.” She sat down, as if she couldn’t stay standing due to laughter.

He was kind of offended. “Is that so hard to believe?” 

Her giggles finally began to subside. “No, it weirdly makes sense.” She shrugged and looked aways. “It is just, I liked Adrien for so long. And he is you. Like, what?” 

“Does it. . . .” He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. “Does it make you like me less? Because . . . I’m me?”

She looked confused. “I mean, I guess it means I didn’t you as well as I thought I did. Adrien-you, that is. And this is going to take some getting used to.”

“Do you regret last night?” He asked, in a small voice. “The kissing?”

Her face turned bright red in a second. “N-no.” She said after a moment. “I don’t regret it.”

His spirits soared. “Really?” He asked eagerly. “Can I kiss you again?” He leaned towards her again. 

“Woah, slow down, kitty.” She held up a hand in front of his mouth. “I’m still mad at you.”

He pouted. “For telling you who I am?” He asked.

“Yes, that.” She glared but it was much softer than before. “And for manipulating the situation to your advantage.” 

Yeah, he deserved that. “Sorry. I just didn’t know what to do.”

“Maybe assuming I was coming to sleep with you and then touching my boob probably wasn’t the best move.” She rolled her eyes.

“I am really sorry about that!” He insisted. “You said, and I quote, ‘I want to fuck that boy until he implodes and turns into a black hole of sex.’ What was I supposed to think?”

She blushed. “I was hoping you would forget that.”

“No chance. I was terrified.” He blushed too, remembering his panic the other night. “I thought you were going to taking advantage of my poor virginal body.” He swooned dramatically.

“You dick.” She shoved him and he laughed. “I can’t believe Adrien Agreste is such a dick.” She sighed.

He leaned closer to her. “But you like me still, right?”

She rolled her eyes at him and blushed. “Yes. I really do.”

He couldn’t help himself. He kissed her. It was just a quick kiss, but it made his heart beat faster. 

“Sorry.” He said when he pulled away. “I just. . . . sorry.” He was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. 

Ladybugs eyes were wide. “It’s okay.” She said slowly, a smile creeping across her face. 

They were sitting very close together now. He put his arms around her. “Can I kiss you again?” He asked eagerly.

She pressed her lips together thoughtfully. “Yes.” He leaned in again but she pulled away. “But I am still mad! Don’t forget that.”

“Of course.” He smirked against their lips as they came together. The kiss was more hesitant than the ones from the previous night, but just as wonderful. He felt like his heart was going to burst from joy. Ladybug may still be mad at him but she liked him and was kissing him. There was no way he was going to be able to stop smiling for a long time. 

Suddenly Ladybug pulled away and he felt his heart drop. Did he do something wrong? Shit. “What is it? What did I do?” He asked, panicked.

She frowned. “Nothing. I just realized I’m going to have to tell you who I am too.” She did not look happy with this revelation.

“It’s okay!” He assured her. “You don’t have to!” He wanted to know who she was, of course, but he didn’t want to pressure her. 

She sighed. “No, I really need to.” 

“Oh.” Was she going to tell him now?

She shrugged. “But not now, okay? Do you mind if I take some time first?”

“Of course!” Ladybug was willing to kiss him, he was willing to do anything she wanted. 

“Okay.” She leaned forward. “I will tell you soon. I promise.” That sultry smile that made his stomach flip returned to her face. "But now. . . kisses!” She pressed her lips to his and he blissfully leaned into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and kudo-ing and commenting on my first finished non-oneshot fanfic! Yay!


End file.
